


Own Me

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Castiel, Depressed Castiel, Gentle Dom Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: "Is this because Lucifer called you my pet?  Because fuck that!  You're no one's pet.  He was just fucking with your head.  You're not, Cas. "The tears started again and Cas tried to choke them back.  "I wish I were," he mumbled quietly.Based on an anonymous SPN kink meme prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd do this months back for an anonymous Supernatural Kink Meme poster and it's been sitting in my folder nearly finished for almost two months. I totally suck. Better late than never? :( There may be a timestamp or second part eventually, because OP had some other thoughts on where it might go. We'll see!

_What is happening to me?_

Castiel leaned his head back into the warm shower spray and closed his eyes, letting the water rinse away the salty sting of tears.

He'd seen both Sam and Dean cry on occasion, but he'd never done it himself. He wasnt even sure angels _could_ cry. After all, the three of them had been through hell and back, and this had never happened to him. Then again, he had never felt this helpless, broken, self-loathing before either.  He'd made so many bad choices. So many mistakes. He had no idea why he was even still here. He had certainly died enough times - why did Father keep bringing him back?

There was a time he felt that he was able to make good decisions, to do the right thing, but those days were long gone.  It had become increasingly obvious that even when he thought he was doing the right thing, he managed to screw it up somehow.

He put his head down and sniffled as his nose began to run. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. He had come to enjoy sleep from his brief time being human, and lately it was the only thing he took pleasure in.  Everything was so tiresome, even standing in the shower, so he sat on the floor and drew his knees to his chest, letting the warm water pound down around him.  He sat there silently crying for what felt like ages until a soft voice startled him.

"Cas?"

Cas frantically wiped at his eyes and sniffled again, trying to hide the evidence of his breakdown.

Dean's head suddenly popped in from beyond the shower curtain. "What are you..." he paused as Cas struggled to stand, frowning in concern as he glimpsed his red nose and tear-stained cheeks.  "Cas?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cas said, quickly shaking his head vehemently.   "I'm fine."  Just his luck, his voice cracked as he spoke and his eyes welled up again. He turned away quickly,  hoping Dean wouldn't notice.

"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you cry. _Something's_ wrong, now talk to me."

Cas just stood there, trying his hardest to blend in with the tile wall, but he couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat.

"Dammit, Cas, " Dean mumbled.   He pulled open the shower curtain and stepped inside, clothing be damned.  "Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around Cas's trembling frame.

Cas didn't respond, but the tears started coming harder now, and he was taking big gasps of air in between convulsing sobs.  He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and held on for dear life.

Dean wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, so he just squeezed him tighter, trying to let him just cry out whatever was bothering him.  He stood there in his sopping wet clothes, waiting for Cas to catch his breath.  When at last the sobs finally slowed, he tried again.

"Cas?   Please, you gotta talk to me. What's going on? "

Cas took a long, shaky, deep breath.   "I'm tired, Dean," he said weakly.  "Of everything. I can't do anything right,  I'm constantly making bad decisions,"  he paused to sniffle again.  "I mess up everything I touch.  How is it even possible to live thousands of years making nothing but bad decisions? "

"Whoa, whoa.   Where is this coming from?  Is this about the Lucifer thing again?  I told you, Cas.  That was the best shot we had.  And it was a brave, selfless decision.  I'm proud of you for that."

Cas sighed.  "No, Dean!  It was stupid and reckless.  But it's not _just_ that.  It's _everything_. Are you forgetting my track record?  The Fall?  The Leviathans?  What about the time I thought I could be God?    So stupid. Lucifer was just the icing on the cake. He... when he was using me, he would taunt me sometimes.  About all I've done.  All I've ruined.  How worthless I am.  When we were searching for Amara, I ran into an angel named Ambriel, who reminded me how expendable I am.  They were both right, Dean.  I'm a... what do you call it?   A fuck-up."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but this was heavier than he was expecting.   The self-loathing emanating from Cas frightened him a little, and he hugged him harder, taking a minute to regroup.

"Cas.  You are not expendable. C'mon, buddy.  Don't you ever think that.  We couldn't do this without you.  And you make plenty of good choices.   Unfortunately sometimes both of the choices are shit, but we do the best we can. And you always do what you think is right.  Just because we've had a lot of bad breaks doesn't make us worthless."

Cas shook his head.   "I just help sometimes.   You and Sam are the heroes," he said, Ambriel's  words echoing in his mind.

"No.  Dammit, Cas, no!  We're a team. What did that asshole Lucifer do to you?"  The water in the shower was getting cold now and he could feel Cas starting to shiver.

"Just told the truth," Cas said bitterly.

"Is this because he called you my pet?  Because fuck that!  You're no one's pet.  He was just fucking with your head.  You're not,  Cas. "

The tears started again and Cas tried to choke them back.  "I wish I were," he mumbled quietly.

"What?"

Cas's face reddened and he shook his head.

"What did you say?" Dean insisted.  "Talk to me. "

Cas took another shuddering breath.  "I wish I _were_ ," he muttered.  "I wish you could make all of my decisions for me... keep me from messing up.  I... I want that so much."  He suddenly shook his head and covered his face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry.  That's ridiculous.  I shouldn't have said that," he said, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Cas..."

"Nevermind.   Please forget I said anything," he begged, burying his face in Dean's shoulder to hide the blush on his face.

Dean wasn't sure what to make of this admission.   Cas was still clinging to him like he was never letting go, and it frightened him how fragile he suddenly felt.  He was always so stoic, even in the face of tragedy, and this clingy, weepy side of him was startling, to say the least.

"You make good decisions, Cas.   You do. You can't..."

"No!" Cas suddenly pushed away.  "I don't, Dean!  I don't even _want_ to make decisions anymore.  I'm tired.  I just can't. .."  He huddled in the corner and slumped back down onto the floor as a new wave of sobbing overcame him.

Dean was tearing up a bit himself now.  "Cas," he said gently, lowering himself onto the floor.  "Look, I know you feel bad right now, but this feeling will pass.  We've just been through so much in the past few years..." he fumbled.   "It's okay to cry it out, but you can't just give up."

"I don't have much left in me, Dean."

Dean sighed.  "What can I do? " he asked helplessly.

Cas looked up at him with those pleading blue eyes, and Dean melted, just a bit.

"I told you," he whispered, grabbing Dean's hand.  "Take care of me, Dean.   Take complete control over me.  I don't want to screw up anymore."

"Cas," Dean murmured.  "I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes. _Please_."

Dean's mind was racing.  How the hell did Cas expect to be _controlled_?    It wasn't like he had the best decision-making record either.  Besides, the only experience Dean had in anything of the sort was rather kinky, and he was pretty sure that wasn't what Cas had in mind.

"Cas," he started.  "I'm not saying its gonna happen, but hypothetically, do you uh... how do you need to be controlled? "

"Every possible way, Dean.  From choosing my clothing, to fulfilling my physical, emotional, and sexual needs," Cas said, wiping at the red blotches on his face.

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva.  "Your... what?"

Cas sighed impatiently.   "The only choice I've made in regards to my sexual needs ended in my demise. You want _me_ , I want _you_.  Please.  Use me to fulfill both of our needs."

They had never even talked about the fact that they wanted each other, though Dean supposed it was blatantly obvious. Regardless, he was dealing with a broken, sobbing angel, and awkward admissions of love and longing were completely unnecessary right now.  He closed his eyes for a moment and took a long, deep breath. Could he even _do_ something like that without destroying their friendship?

"Cas... look, I love you, alright?  And I need you around.  If you feel like you need this," he paused, not believing what he was about to say.  "Maybe we can figure something out."

Cas looked up at him again, eyes brimming with hope. "Like what?"

Dean sighed, deep in thought.  "Well... I want you to see that you _do_ make good decisions.   So I don't want you to be controlled all the time. But maybe we could have an hour or so every day where I take control of you. The rest of the time, you're just yourself, okay?  You make your own decisions.  I mean, you can always talk to me and Sam, ask advice... but I don't want you shutting down."

Cas nodded quickly.   "Yes.  Thank you, Dean," he sniffled.

"Not so fast.  I don't like how you told me to _use_ you. If anything like... well,  _that_ happens, it's going to mutually agreed upon."

Cas nodded. "Okay. But I want... I _want_ you, Dean.   Need you.  Have to have you. Please."

 _Well, fuck_.  Dean had been wanting to hear those words from Cas for years, but this was just confusing.   He was into it, of course, but he knew this was probably a bad idea. Still, Cas was pleading with him in that wrecked, ragged voice, and Dean would do absolutely anything to never have to hear that voice again.   _God, he wished his heart would stop pounding._  He took another breath and stood up.

"Come here," he said softly, offering a shaky hand to Cas and pulling him to his feet.   _Holy shit, was he really going to do this?_   "Look at me," he whispered, gently raising Cas's chin until he had his full attention.  For a moment, he just stared, squinting into those dark blue eyes as he tried to figure out what Cas was thinking.  Their faces were so close, he could feel warm breath against his lips, and he suddenly felt dizzy with arousal.  He cupped Cas's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears.  
  
"You sure about this?" Dean whispered.

Cas nodded.

Tentatively, Dean let their lips brush, not quite kissing yet, just waiting for Cas to react. When Cas lunged forward with such force it knocked him against the shower wall, however, all bets were off. He wound his fingers into the back of Cas's hair and used his teeth to tug at his bottom lip, eliciting a beautifully filthy noise from the angel before diving in wholeheartedly.   He'd planned on starting slow, easing into this new arrangement, but Cas was suddenly all over him.

He had a _holy shit_ moment as Cas's tongue licked against the seam of his lips,  and he opened his mouth, letting their tongues caress, before pushing back against him to regain control of the situation.   Immediately, Cas went limp and pliant, allowing Dean to take the lead.  Dean knew he had been wanting this, but he didn't realize how badly he _needed_ it until Cas made that submissive little whimper that made his soaking pants way too damn tight. He pulled back abruptly, realizing he needed to calm down.

"Please," Cas breathed, tears still streaming down his face.  "Dean, I need you.  Now."

As much as Dean was ready to go, he knew he still had to tread lightly. "Cas,"he paused as he tried to compose himself. He sure as hell never thought hed be asking this question.   "Do you know what BDSM is?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes," Cas sniffed.  "Kind of. I mean, I know _what_ it is  I'm very old, you know. I've heard of most everything."

"Oh, thank God," Dean mumbled to himself.  "That makes this easier.  Well, there's a dominant and a submissive person, right?  Well... before engaging in any sort of kink, most people use safewords.  If something gets too intense, either person can just say that word, and the other stops."

Cas nodded thoughtfully.  "Okay..."

"If we're going to do this, I want us to have a safeword.   I never want to do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

"Yes," Cas breathed.  "Please, Dean. I want to. Can we start right now? "

Dean took a shaky, deep breath. He had never been so nervous in his entire life.   He had a bit of experience with a few kinky people, but that was just fooling around.  While Cas was obviously down for fooling around, it was clear that he also needed much more than that.

"Yeah.  Tell me your safeword."

Cas barely even hesitated.  "Heaven."

"Heaven,"  Dean repeated.  "I'm going to get out of these clothes first, is that okay?"

Cas nodded, wide-eyed and breathless.

Dean slowly began removing his shirt,  his fingers fumbling over each button as Cas watched intently.  He balled up the sopping shirt and tossed it behind him.  He did the same with his jeans, which he struggled to remove now that they were soaked, and finally, his boxer briefs.

Cas's jaw dropped just slightly, and his breathing quickened as he looked Dean over.  He was practically leering in an innocent but awkward way, and Dean could feel his face reddening.

"Okay, you gotta stop staring at me like that."

Cas smiled nervously; the tear streaks on his cheeks were finally drying, and he rubbed at his reddened nose.   "I'm sorry, Dean.   You're very beautiful to look at."

"Yeah, well, you're not bad yourself.  So uh.  Are we really doing this?" he asked again, making absolutely certain that he wasn't totally confused by this new arrangement.

"Please, Dean," Cas nodded.

Dean swallowed hard again and cleared his throat.   "First thing I want you to do is just relax and let me wash you."

"Dean, that's not much of a command..."

"Don't worry.   You're gonna wash me next."

"Oh," Cas breathed in surprise, the thought of actually touching Dean so intimately sending goosebumps up his arms.

"Turn around," Dean commanded.  "Perfect," he whispered as Cas immediately obeyed.  He took a bottle of spicy-smelling body wash, and poured some into his hand.  Cas was already soaking wet, so he began soaping him up, rubbing tiny circles to massage the tight, achy muscles of his back.

Cas moaned and melted into his touch.

"That's it.   Just relax for me.  Take a deep breath, " Dean  insisted.  "No more bad thoughts tonight."  He worked his thumbs into the knots near his shoulder blades, eliciting a loud moan from Cas.  "You're not a fuck-up," he murmured.  "You make good decisions.  You are selfless, and kind, and..."

A loud sniffle interrupted his speech, and he spun Cas around.   "Come here, sweetheart," he said gently, surprising himself as the little pet name rolled easily off his tongue.   "No more tears.  I've got you.  You're safe.  You're _home._ You're staying with us for a while, understand?" He pulled him in close, pressing their bodies together as he possessively rubbed up and down his back.  "You're going to do what I say now, right?"

Cas nodded. "Yes.  Anything you say, Dean," he said, hugging him tightly.

"Good boy.  Now let me finish washing you and then you're going to wash me."  Dean pulled back and grabbed a washcloth, soaped it up, and smoothed it over Cas's chest.  "You look good naked," Dean murmured.  "Who knew you had a body under that tax accountant getup?"

Cas shook his head and frowned. "Dean..."

"Uh uh," Dean scolded, pressing a finger to his lips.  "You don't get to argue with me."

Cas blushed, but he stopped protesting.

"That's better," Dean deftly ran the washcloth up and down each arm and leg.  "I'm gonna wash you here now, okay?" Dean gestured to his groin.

Cas's eyes widened again, but he nodded.

Ever-so-gently, Dean fondled his cock through the washcloth, giving it a light tug.  Cas's already half-hard cock twitched excitedly in his fist and Dean firmly held him for a moment.

"You like that?"

Cas nodded frantically.

"Good.  I want you to feel good tonight.  But I also don't want you to forget who you belong to," Dean purred.   _Okay, he was really starting to get into this._  "So no more of that for now."  He gently let go of him and Cas whined.  "Get your hair soaked so I can wash it for you."

Cas backed up and tilted his head under the warm shower spray, and it took every last bit of willpower for Dean to not lick up that wide-open expanse of skin at the column of his neck. He distracted himself by fiddling with the shampoo bottle instead.

"That's good.  C'mere."  He turned Cas around and began working a handful of shampoo through his short, dark hair. "Just relax now," he said quietly.  He let his fingers wander lazy circles as he focused more on a massaging than cleaning.

Cas relaxed and melted into him, letting out a happy little swooning noise that seemed to surprise even himself.

"Feels good, " he whispered sheepishly.

"Mmmhmm," Dean smiled.  "Now rinse, then it's your turn to wash me."

Cas grabbed the washcloth, eager and ready to please, and Dean turned around, pressing his forehead to the wall as he motioned for Cas to work on his back.

"That's it.  Mmm, that feels nice," Dean murmured as Cas worked.  He watched from the corner of his eye as Cas sniffled,  the tears finally drying on his face.  He looked so focused and determined to do a good job, it was almost comical, though Dean wouldn't dare laugh.  Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of the warm water, the spicy smell of soap, and Cas's soft touch.

Tentatively, Cas's hands worked downward, and Dean bit back a moan as they gripped at his ass.  He kept thinking about how weird this should feel, but it didn't.  He'd been denying this for so long, it was like the dam had burst and there was no way he could stop it now.

Cas spun him around and soaped up his chest, glancing up shyly as his hand trailed lower.

Dean nodded his approval and Cas dropped the washcloth, wrapping his hand around Dean's already rock-hard length.

"Cas, " Dean hissed, his eyes rolling back at the touch he'd been waiting too many years for.  "I think we need to move this into the bedroom." He crushed their lips together again in a needy, bruising kiss and he felt Cas's entire body go limp.

"You ready to be mine now?" he asked in a breathless, throaty voice.

Cas nodded, wide-eyed and panting in anticipation.

"Good.  Let's dry off." Dean took his hand and led him out of the shower.  He grabbed a thick, fluffy towel and worked it over every inch of Cas's body before drying himself, and then swiftly wrapped a towel around each of their waists. Finally, after peeking out the door to avoid Sam, he grabbed Cas's wrist and ushered him into his bedroom.

"Towel off,"Dean demanded.

Cas obediently stripped off his towel and let it pool on the floor at his feet.

"Good," Dean whispered.  The sight of Cas stark naked and standing in his bedroom was almost overwhelming, and his dick was already weeping with precum. "Tell me your safeword again."

"Heaven."

Dean nodded.  He walked to his dresser and dug through the bottom drawer until he found a brown leather pair of bondage cuffs.

"Kneel," he said sternly.  As Cas eagerly got down on his knees, Dean grabbed his wrists and fastened them behind his back.  It had been a while since he'd played Dom, but he was already getting a little too into it.  He still knew he had to go easy on Cas today, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.  He slowly walked around and stood in front of him, cock standing at attention just a few inches from Cas's mouth.

Cas stared up at him, eyes pleading as he whimpered, and Dean melted a little inside.  He was so beautiful and trusting.   _And all trussed up and practically begging..._

Dean groaned his arousal and fisted a hand in Cas's hair.  "God, you're gorgeous," he murmured.  "I'm gonna fuck your mouth now, sweetheart. Is that okay?"

Cas nodded frantically. "Y...yes, Dean."  He was so excited he was trembling. 

"Good boy," Dean crooned again.  "Now stay still for me." He removed his towel and tossed it behind him, and he hummed softly as he stroked Cas's cheek.  "Holy shit, I never thought I'd see this..." he mused quietly, gripping himself as he raised Cas's trembling chin.  "Open."

Cas opened, his dark blue eyes trained on Dean's, and in one swift motion, Dean lunged forward, sliding his cock into Cas's waiting mouth.

Hungrily, Cas bobbed and swirled his tongue around the head, making Dean's hips buck forward.

"Whoa. That's nice," Dean purred, "But you're supposed to stay still, remember?   _I'm_ in control here. "

"Sorry," Cas mumbled with his mouth full.

"It's okay, " Dean breathed.   "You're just a little excited.  Be still now.  Just lick and suck."  He dug his fingers into his hair again and held him still as he began moving his hips.  "You okay?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm, " Cas managed, not breaking eye contact.

Dean moaned, the visual of Cas with his lips wrapped around his cock was almost enough to make him cum right there.  "That's better.  You're good with your mouth, " Dean panted.  "Can you take it all?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Relax your throat for me," Dean whispered, as he shoved into him until Cas's nose was buried in a thick tuft of curls.

Cas choked for a moment, but quickly recovered, and he went motionless as Dean slowly and deliberately thrusted into him.

"That's it," Dean praised. "Give yourself to me and I'll take such good care of you, baby. " He tenderly stroked Cas's hair.  "You're so perfect," he breathed.

Cas whimpered, eyes welling in tears as he stared up at him.  For the first time in months, he was feeling loved, wanted, needed. He wanted nothing more than to just be Dean's pet.  He craved the control and the direction, he craved the closeness. He wanted to be used and he wanted to feel useful again.

"Beautiful.   You're doing so well," Dean panted. "So obedient.  So eager. Fuck!  I'm gonna cum, sweetheart. Swallow for me," he said as gripped Cas's hair again.  "All of it.  Fuck!  Oh god..."

His release flooded Cas's mouth and Cas gagged at the hot, salty liquid on his tongue before he managed to swallow it down.  As much as he disliked the taste, part of him also craved more, and he bobbed and sucked frantically again as Dean moaned his name.

"C... Cas," Dean choked.  "Oh god... Cas... come here.  Let me unhook you," he rasped as he knelt to fumble with the cuffs.  He barely managed to separate them before Cas's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You're choking me," Dean laughed weakly.  "Come on.  Get in bed." He stood and gently pulled Cas to his feet. "That was amazing, " he gushed, planting a tender kiss to Cas's forehead. " _You're_ amazing."  He climbed into bed, tugging Cas down with him.  "You did so well for me."

"Dean, I didn't really _do_ anything..."

"You did everything I told you to," Dean said softly, as he pulled Cas into his arms.   "Just like we talked about.  You were perfect.  And we're done playing for now, so relax and let me take care of you."  He lurched forward, rolling Cas onto his back and peppering his face and neck with kisses.

"Mine, okay?   Anything you need, just tell me. I _need_ you _._  I can't do any of this without you."  Words were frantically spilling out of his mouth, and even though he was embarrassed by how needy he sounded, he didn't care.  If Cas had even a single doubt about himself, he was going to do his best to kiss it away.

"Dean..."

"Nooo. No more tears tonight, okay? " Dean murmured as he kissed the wet little droplets from his cheeks.  "I'm here now.  You're gonna stay with us for a while, and I'm gonna show you how much I need you.  And not just like _this_ ," he gestured.  "Sammy and I - we both need you."  He brought their lips together once more in a long, lingering kiss, and when he finally rolled off to his side, he was relieved to see a hint of a smile on Cas's lips.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas whispered as Dean pulled him into his arms, sighing as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  They lay there silently for a few minutes, just nuzzling and breathing in each other's scent.

"You know," Dean finally laughed,  "I guess we can take those cuffs off you now."

"No," Cas murmured. "I want to wear them.   As a reminder of who I belong to."

The sexual growl that escaped Dean's throat surprised him, and he nuzzled into Cas's hair, chuckling warmly.  "Mmm.  I love that you want to wear them for me, but it might look a little strange, don't you think? "

"I don't care."

Dean grinned.   "Caaas...  well, maybe wearing _one_ wouldn't be so bad.  When I'm in control,  you wear them both."

Cas considered this for a moment. "Okay, " he finally agreed, holding up a wrist for Dean to unfasten.

"Now..." Dean drawled. "It's your turn."

"But you just took the cuff off."

"That's because we're not playing right now.   I'm doing this because I've wanted to for a long time."

"Oh!" Cas jolted in surprise as Dean's hand slipped around his cock, and his back arched involuntarily. "Dean... Why would you want to...  Oh!"  He jerked again as the damp heat of Dean's mouth enveloped him. "Dean!"

"Why? I've wanted you for so fucking long," he mumbled before dipping back down to swirl his tongue around the head.  "I want you to cum for me," he rasped.  The debauched whimpering already coming from Cas's lips was driving Dean insane, and all he wanted to do was make Cas feel better in every possible way.  He let the moaning and grunting noises urge him on, sucking and licking and working him with his hand until Cas's entire body spasmed.

"Yeah.  Cum for me.   _Now,_ baby. _Cum_."

"Oh!  Dean!  Dean! Yes! Yes!" Cas cried out, gripping frantically at the sheets as his hips bucked into Dean's mouth.  With a final wail, Cas lost the last of his control."Deeeean!"

Dean smirked and swallowed hard, taking in every last bit until Cas crashed down exhausted on the bed.

"Dean..." he panted.  "I... what... why..."

"Shhh.   Breathe," Dean chuckled.  "You okay? " 

Cas nodded, still trying to catch his breath.  

"Mmmm.  Get in here," Dean said, rolling onto his side and holding out his arms.  "C'mon."

Tentatively, Cas inched in closer, and Dean wrapped him in a crushing hug.   "Mine," he murmured, his fingers gently stroking at Cas's damp hair.  "Don't you ever doubt how important you are, how much I need you... shit, why are you crying again? " he asked as a loud sniffle interrupted his rambling. 

Cas looked up at him with those wide, watery blue eyes, so intensely honest they took his breath away.  "You love me, " he whispered in awe. 

Dean paused.  "Well... yeah.  I kinda thought you knew."

Cas huffed a tiny laugh and smiled.    
  
"And I mean it.  Whatever you need, Cas, we'll figure it out together, okay?"  Dean pressed a tiny kiss to Cas's forehead and nuzzled against him.   
  
"Okay," Cas nodded.   
  
"Good. Sleep now, sweetheart.  And in the morning we'll take another shower together.  No tears this time."    
  
"Deal."  Cas sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer.  "Goodnight, Dean."


End file.
